An energy storage device such as a lithium ion secondary battery is configured such that, for example, as described in JP-2012-151098, a terminal plate (connection plate) is fastened to a current collector by means of a conductive fastening member (rivet), and the terminal plate is electrically connected to an electrode assembly through the fastening member and the current collector.